


It's Okay

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting, Nightmares, Sleeping Outside, attempted drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Sara has a nightmare while sleeping in the woods. (Slight Sara and Emil friendship)





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a twisted mind… and ya'll probably love it! Can be seen as either part of 'Blackbird's Song' or as a stand-alone!

There was a small hum, Sara sitting in the tub, soap over her breasts. Her hair was draped over the white, clean, porcelain tub, as Sara's nose was pointing straight at the ceiling. The young woman had her eyes closed, letting the water soak into every part of her body, getting rid of the grime that sat there. Her face was tranquil, taking a breath. Her lips stayed parted until someone loomed behind her. Sara turned her head slightly, not aware of the person who was right behind her.

The young woman would've lifted her chest, but a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down her neck into the water. Sara had felt her heart jolt, making a small cry. Water went up and over her breasts, as her arms spread to both sides of the tub, her legs kicking.

"S-Stop!" Sara stammered, as water splashed everywhere. Hair and soap followed, it going back and forth. "Please!" she demanded.

The mysterious person chuckled, the voice belonging to a man, but silkier than a woman's nightgown. His slender, pale colored hands dug into her skin, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, now, you little brat, no need to scream." The person tilted his head, black hood covering their eyes and nose. "Because no one will hear how PATHETIC YOU SOUND!" the person roared, erupting into even more laughter.

Sara felt her back slide down the white surface, her arms going over her head. She took a mouthful of water, feeling her bare legs penetrate through the bubbles, kicking in the air. Her hair was plastered to the bottom, her purple eyes trying to look at who was antagonizing her as her head shook. Oh god. No, no, no, no! There was no way she could die like this. She wasn't suitable for this, but would this mysterious person target her? What had she done?

Nothing but mere bubbles radiated from her mouth, feeling every piece of her life puzzle tear away from her.

Her purple gems grew dull and blank as the last thing she saw was the crystal chandelier that lit up the room.

Sara had her mouth wide open, letting out small cries of terror, the blanket on her waist.

A blue blur folded over her, looking almost frantic, rubbing her arm soothingly like a mother when her child got hurt. Emil had his teeth gritted, wanting to wake his friend up.

Sara's eyes opened, and immediately she grabbed her head. She turned to her friend, asking, "E-Emil?"

"Hey, Sara, you okay girl?" Emil asked her. "What happened?"

"I think I just had a nightmare," Sara told him, looking at her body. Thank god, there were no bubbles of water to speak of.

"What happened?" Emil asked her.

Sara put a hand to her chest. "I had a dream of someone drowning me to death…" she admitted to him.

Emil tilted his head, "Are you serious?"

Sara nodded, explaining, "I couldn't tell who it was though, they had like a dark robe on." as it was a quiet night, other than the sounds of the leaves rustling on the trees.

Emil held his arms out and hugged her, "It's okay," he rubbed her back, soothing her out of care. Sara returned the hug, looking down at the ground below them.

Emil pulled her away gently. "You still scared?"

Sara shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. How about you?" as a leaf blew by them.

"A little; I'm scared of getting bitten by some spiders; I think I even saw Seung-Gil panic a little in his sleep," Emil stated, looking at their companion, who was lying on a blanket just across from them. Seung-Gil shifted, lying on his knees, his butt pointing to the horizon.

Sara looked at him, wondering if he even knew that they were right there.

"But even if you're scared, you can tell me anything, alright?" Emil asked her.

"Yeah," Sara sighed, yawning and rubbing an eye. "Thanks, Emil."

Emil ruffled her hair like a father to his young daughter. "Great, good night," he said, lying on the blanket.

Sara smiled, lying back on her side, so she wouldn't be haunted by the sight of Seung-Gil's butt. "Good night,"

In her dream, the attack was subverted. Just when the mysterious person could run away, three small angels appeared. They were each wearing their brown hair in different hairstyles, sending a beam of light at the mysterious person, causing him to ebb away like sand. Once that was done, the three angels brought Sara back to life.

They each wore flower crowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!


End file.
